


Sluts

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Story originally posted in December 2006.</p><p>This story serves as a challenge response to table fic prompt # 41: Sluts from the LiveJournal challenge community smut_69.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sluts

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted in December 2006.
> 
> This story serves as a challenge response to table fic prompt # 41: Sluts from the LiveJournal challenge community smut_69.

**Jack’s POV**

Sluts, ah yes sluts. They come in all different varieties. There are those who will simply fuck anything on two legs. They’ll perform tricks for a quick buck or two. Some are there by choice, others by necessity. Some find great pleasure in serving, while others hate it and hate themselves because of it. Some are considered “professional”, some “entertainment” and yet others “prostitutes”. All serve a purpose: to pleasure another and get paid for it. 

Then there are those of a far different variety, those who simply like sex. They like to fuck and be fucked in return. They like it, crave it…need it. Sex to them is an addiction or damned near close to it. They want it, need it, can’t get enough of it… They are sluts through and through, which brings me to the one I love: Daniel. 

He’ll do it any way, any place, any time… If you want a pretty slave to do your bidding, or a siren who seduces you with a strip tease, hell even an expert tongue lashing Daniel’s your man. He’s a slut through and through. Why? Because he likes to fuck and be fucked in return, he just likes fucking…period. He begs for it and pleads for it. He’s willing to go so far as to grovel for it should his Master desire it of him. He’s a walking wet dream full of passion and fire. His innocence and beauty hides his dark desires, his desperate yearnings to be fucked and fucked thoroughly. He’s a seductress, a cock tease, an enchantress and a slut all rolled into one. 

Grinning I gaze into eyes of pristine blue, tinged heavily now with a searing heat that nearly melts me to the damned core, and as he pleads one last time: “Fuck me, Jack” I flip him over onto his stomach and willingly oblige. 

He arches so beautifully, so eager to accept me, whimpering as I tease him, slowly breaching his burning core and as I bury myself deep within his tight ass he releases a sigh of bliss that tells me he’s now content. 

I’ll tell you a secret… 

No one looks more gorgeous when they are thoroughly fucked than Daniel Jackson, my precious slut…my beautiful lover. 

 

** The End **


End file.
